The Cancer Control Science Program of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is designed to complement the existing cancer control program. Prior cancer control research has included hypothesis development, descriptive studies and demonstration efforts. The scope of this new initiative includes primary and secondary prevention, as well as management of the cancer patient. The proposed research projects are: Primary Hepatocellular Carcinoma: Prevention Studies; Cancer Control in an Urban Neighborhood; Cancer Education Program for the Older Citizens; Cancer Education and Management for Patients. In addition to the four major projects a developmental project is described: intervention in High Risk Breast Cancer Families. The resources and support of the CCSP program include a core group of investigators in medical oncology, biostatistics, epidemiology, genetics, social science, health education and health planning. The shared resources for this program include the statistical laboratory, resource for professional and lay education and program evaluation.